


New Shoes

by IcedFireFrenzy



Series: Adventures in LazyTown [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Customized Heelys, Gen, Heelies to escape your Feelies™, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Memes, heelys, light-up sneakers, really not proud of myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedFireFrenzy/pseuds/IcedFireFrenzy
Summary: All Robbie wants to do is take a nap. A simple little nap to make up for a lack of sleep. Is that too much to ask for?Apparently, the answer is yes. And it's all because of a certain elf buying a pair of light-up sneakers. Scratch that, light-up Heelys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this AU from Robbie-and-the-rottens on Tumblr.

All Robbie wants to do is take a nap. A simple little nap to make up for a lack of sleep. Is that too much to ask for?

Apparently, the answer is yes. And it's all because of a certain elf buying a pair of light-up sneakers. Scratch that, light-up _Heelys_.

For the seventh time in five minutes, Robbie groans in frustration, lying uncomfortably on his favorite bench near the Town Square. He has gotten used to the bench's stiffness, but he simply cannot tolerate all of the noise coming from a few yards away. The kids' sudden switch from playful screaming to synchronized 'ooh's' and 'ah's' catches him off-guard, but somehow peeves him even more. Once he hears Sportacus chuckle, Robbie quickly finds the reason behind his annoyance. He grumbles and curls into the fetal position, ignoring the minor pain he's getting from his knees hanging off the edge.

"Wow Sportacus," Stephanie begins, "where did you get those shoes?"

"New shoes?" Robbie ponders. He sits up too quickly, and with regret, grabs his sore back.

"Yeah, those are awesome!" Ziggy shouts, raising his hands and voice. Even though he is farther away and protected by a wall, Robbie flinches at the sheer volume of the kid's voice.

"I want them!" Stingy inserts unsurprisingly.

"Is there anything you _don't_ want?" Both Trixie and Robbie say, the latter accidentally shouting it. The kids look in the villain's direction, though they don't see him.

"Robbie Rotten?" Stephanie says questioningly, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

_Crap_! he thinks to himself. "Uh, nope! No Robbie Rottens around here! Heh heh." The man begins to worry his lip, hoping to find a way out. Just as he finds a good hiding bush, the gang and Sportacus walk over to him, looking at him flatly. Robbie huffs at their looks.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asks the villain.

"I _was_ trying to take a nap, but then you guys have to start _marveling_ at Sportaflop's sho-" Robbie looks down and motions at Sportacus' shoes, quickly realizing what they are. "Are—Are those _Heelys_?" The villain works hard to suppress his laughter.

"Yup!" Sportacus confirms, his smile brighter than his shoes. "I had them customized so they light up when I'm in the dark or when someone's in trouble!" At that, Robbie loses a battle of self-control and howls in laughter. The kids and the hero look at him in a confused manner, though Pixel begins to laugh as well.

"Why are you laughing Pixel?" asks Ziggy. "I thought those shoes were pretty cool!"

"They are," the kid admits, still laughing, "but I just remembered something about a Heelys meme."

"A meme?" Trixie questions. "Seriously?" Just as Pixel prepares to respond, Sportacus' shoes light up, his crystal only a second behind.

"Someone's in trouble!" The hero looks up, getting a small vision of who is in need of aid. "I'll be back." With that, Sportacus starts running, then begins to ride his wheels once he has enough speed. Robbie finds himself laughing even harder at the sight of a grown being wearing kids' shoes unironically.

"I simply cannot deal with this," the villain wheezes, wiping away a tear from his eye. "I'm going back home." Robbie stands up and dusts himself off, straightening his vest afterward. He starts stalking off, his arms moving in his signature fashion. Once he is out of sight, the kids look at each other and shrug.

"So, does anyone want to play a game _I_ invented?" Stingy asks the group.

"Stingy, the last time we did that Ziggy got stuck in a trash can," Trixie points out, glaring at the dapper kid.

"Yeah, I got slimy sticky goop in my hair!" Ziggy adds, his eyebrows furrowing in anger.

"And it did get all over Sportacus' boots," Stephanie piles on.

"Well if Ziggy hadn't been eating that lollipop none of those events would have happened!"

"Whatever," Stingy huffs defeatedly. "Let's just play some video games." Almost all the kids cheer in agreement and run to Pixel's house. However, Stingy is left standing there, a peeved frown on his face. Without much of a choice, he walks to Pixel's house to join his friends.


End file.
